


Paradigm Shift（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十岁的时候, Peter Parker在一个人玩儿，别的孩子不喜欢他，还欺负他，所以当一个穿着红黑色紧身衣的陌生人想要和他一起玩的时候他十分惊讶。他本应该逃跑，但是他决定留下来交他的第一个朋友。. 不幸的是，他的朋友不得不离开。Peter期待他们能够再一次相聚。</p><p>很多年后,他的愿望成真了。</p><p>他们的关系能够恢复，还是会崩溃？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradigm Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602861) by [Chantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly). 



> ※本文为Paradigm Shift的前两章，写的是Wade和年幼Peter的故事，有Peter长大后的后续，但由于作者很久没更新了以及译者的原因，目前不打算翻译后面的部分，有兴趣的可以戳原文

“准备好了吗！我来了！”   
或者是一场激动人心的捉迷藏中从一数到十之后说的别的什么。他怎么能不确定呢？好吧，这么说吧，Peter玩这游戏没多少经验。但是他确实懂得游戏规则和战略，尽管在实际运用上，他还是失败了。   
棕色的大眼睛扫过四周。他笑了起来，带着装出来的热忱和激动跳出草丛，落到右边。“找到你了！”他指着‘藏在’一丛草丛后的旧玩具兔。“这真是个藏身的好地方！让我们去找出其他人吧！”他捡起了动物玩具，又开始寻找起他其他的“玩伴”。几分钟后他找到了他们；他收获了一个美国队长可动人形，一只小泰迪熊，和另外一个超级英雄的可动人形。Peter疲惫的叹了口气，“好吧……表现的不错！”他对他怀里的“朋友们”说。“这一定是我们玩得最久的一次！”如果三分钟零二十三秒能够算得上久的话。但是这不能怪他。理论上讲，作为为你的朋友选择藏身地点的人，假装去找到他们的确是个挑战。但是Peter还是努力了，他别无选择。尽管他爱着小兔子，美国队长，理查熊和可动人形，如果有个朋友一起玩他也会很开心（如果足够幸运的话朋友们更好！）。一个活生生的朋友。哦在这个社区里还有别的孩子，但是他们不喜欢他。太过聪明，太过瘦小，太过古怪，一切都太过。说实话，他并不理解。他放弃了和他们一起玩的努力，上一次和他们玩捉迷藏时，他们叫他数到一百，之后他开始了他的搜索。他找啊，找啊，直到May婶和Ben叔在小山顶的一棵树边找到一个脏兮兮汗淋淋的他。这对夫妇如释重负的哭了出来。那时已经晚上九点了，那孩子还没回家。   
从那以后，Peter就开始和他的玩具一起玩了，至少他们不会抛弃他。除非有人故意移动了他们。那可真是悲剧。   
他叹了口气坐下来，把他的朋友们放在草地上，“我好孤单。”他轻笑着，满足于仅仅在这儿坐一会儿，享受着轻柔凉爽的微风和温暖的阳光。这个小山顶过去常有许多其他孩子玩耍，但是自从他开始在这里流连之后他们找了别的位置。大概没人想跟小Parker玩。   
突然在他身后传来一声微小的‘嘘’声。Peter扭过头，却没有看见任何人，这让他疑惑的揉了揉脸。男孩一直以来都处在孤单之中，不得以只能在脑子里乱想，他不得不承认他希望是美国队长在那儿。但是他已经死了，除非他有办法逃过时光的蹉跎，否则就太恐怖了。那简直是疯了。   
现在的结论是他背后没有人，在这个世界美国队长也不可能和他讲话，Peter又一次面对了自己仍然是一个人的事实。但是树后面的那个高大的人影给了他扭转这个事实的想法。十岁的孩子不确定他是否应该去查看一下。他并不惧怕陌生人，因为甚至潜在的罪犯，绑匪，和诱拐犯都不会找上他。哈，谁知道小Parker会有这种便利。他唯一真正害怕的，是那人影只是他的想象；是他仍然孤独一人。   
反正都已经发生过这么多次了，这一次也不会……那么痛苦。   
Peter深呼吸着聚集起他全部的勇气，站了起来，小心的朝那棵树走去。他盯着树后面，而他看到的景象让他的大眼睛睁得更大了。   
哪里是一个背贴着树干站着，穿着红黑色紧身衣的男人。他似乎屏住了呼吸，挺胸收腹的姿势能够证明这一点。这样看起来有点滑稽，考虑到这家伙是多么高大……真的……非常高大！这体格像是Peter爱看的那些漫画书里的超级英雄一样，穿着也非常相似！   
“呃……”Peter在惊叹，困惑，和惊喜中僵住了，他不知道如何处理这个情况。他这样一个小小的举动就足以让那个男人发出一声夸张的吸气声，转身面向Peter。   
“哦天哪你找到我了！！”那个穿着红色紧身衣的陌生人恼怒的说，在小男孩面前蹲了下来。他面具上白色的眼睛眨了好几次，等待小孩做出一点回应。如果Peter说他没觉得有意思那一定是说谎。   
“你在做什么，先生？”年幼的棕发小美人微微歪了歪头，询问道。   
男人在回答之前又眨了下眼，“我们在玩儿捉迷藏，不是吗？”这一次，轮到Peter吸气了。   
通常，如果有可疑的陌生人接近他或她加入游戏，那个孩子应该逃跑。而他面前的这个陌生人几乎都要大喊出“不可接近”了。不过，就算是看起来最和善的人也从未接近过这个十岁的孩子。当然除开他的婶婶和叔叔，所以这个人也不是那么坏，不是吗？   
他一定是在脑内想的太久了，因为那个陌生人站了起来，揉着后颈沉思着。“呃……小鬼？哥没吓着你吧？虽然你被吓到了哥也不会惊讶哥的意思是如果哥接近自己哥可能会说‘哎呦我次——呃……！这个怪胎是谁？！见——鬼的离哥远点你个红黑色的傻逼！让哥来告诉你——’”这个男人不断做着手势，升降音调，边继续说着。他一直保持在孩子面前删减自己说的脏话也非常有趣。   
Peter止不住的笑；这个陌生人太蠢了！听到笑声，红衣男人停下了他的漫谈，朝孩子咧嘴笑了起来，“那，我们去玩玩儿，小孩？”   
小男孩的大笑声逐渐减小成了咯咯的笑，“当然！”   
“那好！哥这次做鬼所以你——”   
“等等，先告诉我你的名字是什么？还有你是超级英雄吗？”Peter问。   
男人叉起了腰，骄傲的挺起了胸，“哥是谁？哥是谁？！他们叫哥最伟大的令人敬畏的Deadpool！”   
Peter疑惑的揉了揉脸，“他们？他们是谁？”   
“就是‘他们’‘，等你长大一点哥再告诉你。”   
“哦……那你叫你什么？”   
‘Deadpool’歪了歪脑袋，看起来有点迷惑，所以Peter解释了他的意思。“就像你的真名啊。像我，我的名字是Peter Benjamin Parker，很高兴见到你。”小家伙微笑着抬起头看着他。   
男人安静了一会儿，小Parker担心他是不是冒犯到了Deadpool。哦当然了！他已经说了他叫Deadpool但是Peter还在继续询问。天哪这就是他没有朋友的原因……而且这次他几乎马上，就能有一个玩伴了他只用——   
“Wade。”   
“⋯⋯呃？”   
“哦抱歉是哥无礼了！”Deadpool轻笑起来，揉了揉后颈，然后站直了身体，清了清喉咙。“名字是Wade Winston Wilson！很高兴见到您，公主！”他伸出了只手给小男孩握手。   
Peter沉默的看着他，随后终于意识到他刚刚说了他的名字。他吸了口气，脸上浮现出微笑。他伸出了自己小得多的手，握住了Wade的。年长的男人抓住了，激动的摇晃他们的手，一个大大的笑容展现在他带着面具的脸上。“崽子！现在我们是朋友了，一起去玩儿，怎么样？”   
“好！！”   
一个小时后他们的游戏结束了，准确来说是几个游戏，Wade还好心教了他捉人和跳背游戏。尽管他们玩跳背的时候百分之九十的时间里都是Peter在笑，因为他怎么止得住？Wade不费吹灰之力就能跳过他；就好像飞过去一样。而Peter老是以趴在Wade背上或者草地上结尾。所以在最后一轮，当Peter又一次落到他背上的时候，男人敏捷的抓住了孩子，随意的把Peter的膝盖扛在肩上，握住他的脚踝挂在背上。棕发人的笑声回荡在整个空中。当Peter警告他他快吐了的时候，Wade把他放在了草地上，躺在了他旁边。   
Peter把他的朋友们放在Wade身上，在他旁边舒适的坐了下来。他们无声的抬头注视着云朵。   
“为什么你一个人，Pete？假期的朋友什么的呢。”Wade的提问打破了宁静。   
Peter用指尖揉了揉鼻头，“我的朋友们在这。”他指了指那些放在男人胸膛上的玩具。   
Wade向下看了看孩子所指的地方，然后恍然大悟的拍了下脑袋，“哦哥真蠢！哈哈！差点忘了这些家伙了！哥喜欢你的朋友们，Pete！他们可不会评头论足。Peter有你们太幸运了！”   
十岁的孩子看着Wade对他的“朋友们”讲着话，微笑了起来，尽管有一点苦涩。他很高兴Wade没有继续问下去。Peter不想回忆起其他孩子不喜欢他的事实，但是任何一个有脑子的人都会猜到他不得不可怜兮兮的和无生命的东西玩儿的原因。   
下午接下来的时光他们都花在了聊天上，在Wade的电话铃响起来的时候被打断。他告退，将玩具放在地上。男人走了几步，免得通话被打扰。   
Peter看着他，注意到他明显严肃多了。甚至男人背朝着他也能看出来。即使在这样的距离，Peter也听见了Wade说的几个单词。“……六万五是哥的最低价，兄弟……这可是份急活还要揍三个人，你以为呢？……是他们是普通人哥知道但是人总得糊口……嘿如果那么简单那就成为哥的雇主然后动手吧……这就是哥想的。把细节发给刚然后哥会给你交易细节。”说完，Wade挂了电话，查看着手机，同时朝孩子走回去。   
Peter被这整个交易彻底弄迷糊了。但是这和他没什么关系，他觉得这应该是些出成年人工作上的事。他以后就会懂的。   
“嘿，朋友！有点晚了，哥要去个地方，有点急。哥送你回家吧？”男人兴高采烈的说，他的整个举止都回到了先前的模样。   
Peter微笑起来，摇了摇头，“没事，你去吧。我家离这里不远。去做你的事吧。”   
Wade将脑袋歪到一边，“你确定？这不麻烦，真的。”年轻人点了点头。“哦好吧。但是至少让哥把你送下山，哥可不能看和你像Jack 和Jill*那样滚下山坡。”（*Jack and Jill英国童谣）   
Peter同意了，让Wade帮他把东西收拾起来。他们走在山侧小路下山的时候一路聊着天。当他们到达山底后，Wade一直嘱咐他直接回家，不要和陌生人说话，如果遇到变态了就直接踢爆他的蛋蛋。Peter咯咯笑着，点了点头。有除了婶婶和叔叔之外的人叮嘱他回家或者一个人走路时注意安全的感觉真好。   
“谢谢你，Wade先生。”Peter带着腼腆的笑容说道。他很感激这个男人。因为甚至不会有人会看他第二眼。直到这个穿着奇怪衣服的男人出现，和他成为了朋友。   
Wade因他真诚的感谢而措手不及的眨了两下眼。“噢没事！叫Wade就行了，baby boy！真的没关系。现在在天更黑之前快回家吧！”   
Peter点头，但是在他转身之前，他问，“明——明天你还会来吗？”对方在回答前想了想，好像在考虑一样，但是最终还是点了点头，让Peter咧嘴笑了起来，跑开了。   
当他到家的时候，May婶和Ben叔正坐在桌边吃晚餐。这对夫妇注意到孩子喜形于色。是真正的快乐，而不是Peter每次回家时换上的虚假的微笑。他们没有愚蠢到都没有注意到对于他们的男孩来说处理人际关系是种挑战。夫妇想要帮助他，但是他们只能做这么多了。他们总不能找上别的孩子叫他们去和Peter做朋友。朋友是不能勉强的，他们需要被找到。这就是他们告诉Peter的。所以当他们听到Peter和他的新朋友，Wade一起待了一天的时候，他们和孩子一样开心。一开始听到他的朋友和他不是一个年纪的时候他们有点担心，但是也许这正是Peter现在所需要的。况且没有看到那个男人之前也不好妄下定论。但是当然，他们还是需要告诫Peter还是要对那个男人保持警惕，懂得何时需要离开。   
“也许你什么时候应该邀请Wade过来吃个晚饭，Peter。”May婶说，给了孩子一个晚安吻。   
“当然！你会喜欢他的！他真的很有趣！”   
夫妇笑了，“晚安，Peter。” 

 

第二天，Peter吃过午饭后直接去了山顶等着Wade。他太兴奋于期待今天他们会做什么了。无论他有的时候如何笨拙，男人一直都很好，做些什么或者说些什么来让他免于尴尬。而每当这种情况发生在其他孩子身上的时候，他们只会露骨的羞辱他。见鬼的，就算他只是干站着什么也没说都会被嘲笑！Peter注意到他已经沉思了有一会儿了。他不想Wade也和其他孩子那样放了他鸽子。不。他答应过的！   
好吧其实并没有，他没有答应过……天哪，他怎么能忘了他不可能拥有美好的事物。也许昨天只是一天能够拥有朋友的免费试用日。好吧，这是他给他其他朋友带来的好事。单方面的玩游戏和单方面的聊天也是不错的一天。   
哦他骗谁呢。他现在沮丧的嘟起了嘴。“蠢Wade……”他嘟囔着。   
“Yo baby booooy！！”听到声音，Peter立刻坐直了，睁大了双眼，看到熟悉的红黑色紧身衣在几步之外。Wade慢跑向他，喘着气说，“抱歉哥迟到了，哥睡过头了。哥的肺都快炸了！不管是谁～哥都还没吃午餐，所以我们去吃点东西怎么样，嗯？哥请客～！”   
Peter高兴的跳了起来，拉住Wade的手臂就下山开始了他们的一天。今天甚至比昨天更棒！他们吃了好些东西，还玩了Eye Spy和其他游戏！他邀请了Wade晚上去吃晚餐，但是被谢绝了。无论Peter如何向他保证他都不敢相信他们会喜欢和他待在一起。   
接下来的几天，Wade都准时到了。Peter仍然不敢相信他居然成功留住了一个朋友。但是，嘿，他不想因进一步推动让福分或者好运转为厄运，就这么顺其自然吧。   
“你没有厌倦这个一成不变的山顶吗，baby boy？”他们在树底休息的时候Wade问，“哥看到这旁边有一个操场。为什么你不在那儿玩儿？”   
Peter摇头，“别的孩子在哪儿。”   
“所以呢？”   
“他们不喜欢我，还记得吗？？”他诉怨，试图保持气氛轻松而开着玩笑。   
“好吧，哥也不喜欢他们。”Wade气愤的说。Peter在他身边大笑。   
“不过也没关系。我也不是那么喜欢操场，除了秋千。嘿，答应我有机会荡秋千的话你会推我。”   
“哥保证！哥会把你推得非常高的！” 

 

拥有一个能够一同度过一天的朋友让Peter期待起了接下来的日子。接下来的一个下午，当Peter登上山顶的时候，他看到了他的朋友熟悉的轮廓。看到他比自己到得还早有些令人惊讶，这让他很兴奋，大大的笑容浮现在他的脸上。他跑上前，但是到了近处看，他发现Wade正一动不动的站着盯着树看。Peter放慢了脚步，走上去前。甚至到当他离男人只有一步远的距离时，他仍然没有转身。通常Wade对于周围的环境很敏感，甚至能够感觉到一只猫轻柔的行动。一定有哪儿不对。“你还好吗，Wade？”这拉过了Wade的注意。但是他仍旧没说一个字，仅仅只是低头盯着他。“我——如果你感觉不太好，或者……或者有别的事，那——那没关系。我们可以下次再玩。”Peter又尝试了一次，但是对方还是没有回答。这让他意识到当他在两人一起十分开心的时候，他从未想过Wade是否也和他一样开心。他很可能占用了他的全部时间。Peter想到他可能利用了他的善意和好性情。他深吸了一口气努力不因内疚和担忧而哭出来，“你不用担心我。”   
“不。”   
Peter屏住了呼吸。终于。   
Wade呼了口气，转过身完全面对他。“抱歉，Peter。哥刚刚在想事情。大人的事。哈哈。不是什么好玩的事，你懂吗？工作，账单，职责，什么什么什么的。这类东西太……别用你可爱的棕色小脑袋担心哥了。”他又呼了口气，举止回到了他欢快的风格。“现在让我们开始有史以来最棒的一天！”   
他们就这么又玩起了捉迷藏，之后买了些零食，吃了顿野餐。他们咬着潜艇三明治的同时聊着天。“话说回来Wade，你是超级英雄吗？你知道你从来没有回答过这个问题。”   
Wade向上看，思考着，“嗯……不，不是。哥可能看起来挺像的，但是并不是。哥成不了英雄。”   
“为什么成不了？哦好吧。即使你不是，你还是我最喜欢的一个。”Peter沉思着，继续吃他的三明治。   
他们最后打扫干净的时候已经是傍晚了。Peter向Wade伸出了手，这是他们要回家了的信号。但是不同于立刻握住，男人盯着他的小手，没有任何握住的意向。在Peter开口提问之前，Wade将手放在他的棕发上，轻轻拍了拍。“这次不行。”孩子将头歪到一侧，“呃……哥有点事。大人的事。”Wade露出了微笑，竖起了两根大拇指，让Peter咯咯笑了起来。   
“好吧好吧。”孩子走开了，摇着手道别。“嘿Wade，谢谢你！”他回头大喊，接着跑走了，想要早点到家。   
第二天，Peter又爬上了山。当他看到一个孤零零的秋千挂在树枝上的时候睁大了眼。那是一个用粗绳和木板做成的简单秋千。他震惊而兴奋的跑上去，想着Wade什么时候才会来。但是当他靠近秋千时，他看着一个白色的东西放在座椅上，还有一个小鹿形状的镇纸放在上面。那是一封信。   
“Baby boy，   
很抱歉哥不辞而别。哥做不到。哥不知道该怎么说。但是要知道，哥不是因为与那些孩子一样的原因离开的。你是个很有个性的孩子Peter。你不应该耻于做一个天才。一直做你自己，你会有更好的朋友。会留下来的朋友。哥很享受我们待在一起的时光，这让哥想起了哥还是个孩子的时候……其实并不，哥的童年很糟糕。但是和你在一起的这些天弥补了它，和你在一起的感觉很棒。要一直相信你自己。哥不确定哥现在是不是应该说些鼓舞人心的话，哥不太擅长这些东西，但是哥有在努力。哥不希望你最后变成哥这样。   
哥为你做了这个秋千，别担心，它很稳。哥试过。：）哥希望有一天我们能再次团聚。   
Wade”   
Peter读完信后感到一阵麻木。他迅速把它收进了口袋，看着那架秋千，用指尖感受着绳子的触感，心中有些惊诧。他打赌坐在那里一定特别有意思，特别是在荡到高处感受风的吹拂的时候，哪里视野一定也特别棒。   
“但是没有你在这里推我了……”


	2. Peter

回顾他能想起来的岁月，Deadpool觉得他自己是这个地球上第一惨的人。很长一段时间都没人能忍受他。无论何时他摘下面具都会有贬损性的话和目光落在他身上。都是覆盖全身的伤疤带来的。焦虑蛰伏在内心的最深处，表现出的只有一阵表面的快乐；它可能来自于一顿美味的墨西哥菜，或者是他的目标利落的死亡，那些试图阻止他完成工作的人就不用管了。很多人在人生中都会面对着他是谁，他能做些什么都问题，而这些他都能想明白。他们甚至授予了他无数个贴切的别名，比如嘴贱的雇佣兵，以及不死的神经病。   
他是被制造为杀戮机器的人，或者更准确一点说，是东西。他非常擅长杀人。在他看来，他很慷慨。为什么？他给了人们他一直渴望的东西：死亡。好吧这可能是他强塞的礼物，但是你看，如果他们能站住他的角度，他们就会知道死亡的感觉有多么美妙。   
人们总认为他是个嗜血的冷酷男人。好吧，他就和他说的那样慷慨，他给了他得到的。所以他扣下扳机，引爆炸弹，刺入利剑。除此之外，他的雇主还会给他工资。这就是一个简单的男人的简单日常。并且会一直这么重复下去。   
在他痛苦的不灭生命中，他学会了冷漠才是活着和杀戮的最简单的方式。   
但是从旁看着一个孩子用动物玩具和可动人形代替玩伴一起玩捉迷藏还是让人感到抑郁心酸。雇佣兵隔着很远的距离，躲在厚厚的枝叶后看着。   
现在看到一个落单的孩子很平常，但是他的心中仍产生了疑问。他是孤儿吗？他被欺负了吗？被虐待了？他憎恨他人吗？他继续想下去，意识到这些疑问的一些回答很好的描述了某人的童年：他的。   
［也许这男孩和你一样精神不正常。］   
哥原谅你。   
［管他的，就让他这样吧，他可能已经习惯了——嘿！］   
“嘘！”   
之后在一段最长的时间里，他又成了Wade，而不是Deadpool。 

 

那个孩子的名字叫Peter——是个好名字，很适合他那头棕发。Wade不知道是参考了使徒还是教皇的名字。这是个好想法。不像他的名字，明目张胆的抄袭Slade Wilson，也就是著名的Deathstroke   
,来自一个只有Wade知道的世界。看到了吗？他的存在缺乏独创性。但是他想通了。此外，这孩子看着他的眼神就像他是最特别的人，最重要的人，让他被制造出的那面人性藏了起来，将他至始至终想要成为的样子扯了出来。这是唯一予以他的特权。   
他和这个孩子一起度过了好几个小时，教了他其他游戏，一起胡闹。有一瞬间他甚至忘记了他所熟 知的那个残暴的世界。   
当时他还躺在柔软的草地上，Peter的朋友放在他身上的时候，他的电话铃响提醒了他生活的循环又追上了他。当他看到那个未知号码的时候，他站了起来，放下他的朋友，以便能够抽身一会儿。   
［现实在召唤，他们想要他们的雇佣兵回归。］   
这就是了，另一个工作。当雇佣兵为了过活和那个家伙谈判的时候白框破裂了。对没错，像是他们需要一份月薪一样。好吧不管怎么说，还是有点分量的，而这一天都快过完了。希望他和Peter一起渡过的时间能让这孩子开心一些。第一悲惨的王座应该属于他，而不是这个十岁的孩子能够承受的。   
［对，在别来这么奇怪的一天了。这甜心都快把我甜出蛀牙了。］   
{我知道……哦！他在邀请他回家！他要负责！}   
［哦老天］   
非常让对话框满意的是，Wade谢绝了他，但是他们懊丧的Wade坚持要陪他下山。   
［好了别烦那个男孩了，真的］   
在Wade不停的叮嘱孩子注意安全的时候白色对话框痛斥。   
“谢谢你，Wade先生。”   
哈。这倒新鲜。通常都是在他漂亮的杀了某人之后人们才会感谢他。但是这他也接受！“没事！叫Wade就行了，baby boy！真的没关系。现在在天更黑之前快回家吧！”   
{感觉不错！甚至比做爱还好！}   
嘘！这儿有个孩子呢！   
“明——明天你还会来吗？”   
［现在是划清界限的时候了！拒绝他！］   
{噢……但是看看他。那么可爱！答应他！}   
［好吧再来一天但是就一天了！］   
哇哦，白框。你平常可没这么好说话。   
{谁管！点你的头就行了！点头！}   
毫不犹豫的，Wade照做了。然后他发现Peter已经跑开了。看样子他和他的小朋友还能再相处一天。哦好吧，他的下一份工作很轻松，他能留到明天做。 

 

他的客户是个操蛋的骗子。   
那三个普通目标，更像是三百个受过训练的人。他可能不是最聪明的人，但是他还是会算数的。这两者简直是天壤之别。Wade能搞定三百个没问题但他希望能够被提前告知。该死的他就带了一把只有三枚子弹的手枪和他的双刀。雇佣兵感觉极其不适，但是男人还是利用他手头的工具成功完成了工作，留了一颗子弹给现在他已经找出了身份和行踪的某人。   
“等——等等！你不能这么做！我给了你钱！我——我——我会给你更多！作——作为补偿！”那个恶心的肥阔佬雇主恳求。“求你了！我很抱——！”   
［砰！！］   
“什么？！哥听不到你！你死透透了！”Deadpool猛戳着地板上毫无生命的男人。任何人都知道Deadpool讨厌被坑，除了死在这儿的混蛋。“活该，贱人！”   
操蛋的骗子。   
太阳已经高高挂在天上，又给他加上了一项厌恶这个男人的理由。他和他的baby boy的约会可能要迟到了，他还没睡觉，还在冒着血，最糟糕的是他从前一天晚上开始都没吃过饭！看吧，这就是沟通不畅引发的问题。   
［而且他们还说我们没礼貌。我们甩了那孩子吧，我累了。］   
{太晚了，他已经开始偷飞机了。}   
“哥在路上了，baby boy！！”   
［呃……别忘了至少洗个澡换身衣服。］ 

 

在一个小时后他成功回到了皇后区，洗干净自己去见Peter。Wade看到了工作和陪一个孩子保证同时进行的困难。好吧就像白框所说，就此一天，然后他就回到他的生活。他不是不喜欢和他的baby boy一起的时光。该死，他爱死了每一秒！事实是，他甚至都养不好仓鼠，怎么能指望他让一个孩子快乐。哦好吧，今天是最后一天所以……   
那个今天，变成了一个又一个今天。眼下已经过去三天了，他甚至都没有一句抱怨。是的他在Peter问他愿不愿意和May婶和Ben叔一起吃晚餐的时候有点难受，天知道他还没准备好！所以他礼貌的谢绝了。除此之外，他们的日子都很愉快。   
Wade躺在草地上，顶着流云，沉思着他的人生决定。   
“等我长大了，我想成为你这样的人。”   
这把他有点吓过头了。他扭头看着孩子，能够看见那双棕色的小鹿眼里燃烧着的决心。Wade知道这是人生中的一个偶尔会给人巨大冲击的分岔路口。   
他不能接受这个。   
“嘿，”Wade唤起对方的注意，“可能因为哥的英俊外貌和幽默看起来像是整个世界都掌握在手中，”他开玩笑的说，然后更加严肃的继续说下去，“但是哥没有一个像你那样有人等着你回家的家庭。也没有朋友。没人喜欢哥。”   
就算他需要用他的血肉之躯筑起路障来堵起一条岔路。   
“你长大了，就应该像你自己的样子。”   
Peter只是茫然的盯着他。“Wade……”   
“嗯？”   
“我喜欢你。”棕发的孩子兴奋的笑着，“小兔子也喜欢你！还有Richard，还有Cap，还有可动人形！”Wade只能看着Peter每列举一个就将一个玩具放在他宽阔的胸膛上。“我可能不太够但是……你有朋友，Wade……”Peter的笑容随着他继续说下去变得羞涩，“虽然你不想让我成为你这样我有点伤心……但是你说的那么严肃，所以我会相信你的，就算我都不能相信我自己。”他咯咯笑着。   
“……好。”   
这个肮脏的世界不配拥有这道光。尽管Wade还是不能自已的沐浴在这道纤弱的光辉和温暖之中。他不信仰神明，但是他仍为Peter祈祷永远不受玷污。但是生命有一个面对好人时更加喜欢崩塌的坏习惯，有一瞬间，Wade甚至觉得他不是那个最可怜的人。   
后一天的话题更加轻松。Peter坦白了他喜欢科学和长大想当一个科学家的愿望。Wade嘲弄说科学是他最不喜欢的，孩子的好奇心被勾了起来，询问他原因。   
“因为科学允诺过我。”Wade简短的回答。   
“比如什么？”男孩极其不解。Wade确信他确实是个当科学家的料。   
雇佣兵不确定他是否应该交出他自身的秘密的真相，或者至少是他的身体情况，但是不管怎么样他还是说了，“答应让我更好；治好我。”就和料想的一样，孩子追问了下去。   
{我不知道这孩子准备好接受这个现实了没。}   
［嗯，他想做个科学家，不是吗？］   
“对。哥生病了，baby boy。科学家告诉我他们能帮我。但是naahh……”   
孩子露出了一个犹豫的表情，但是还是壮着胆子问下去，“你得了什么病？我——如果我能知道的话。”   
通常Wade不喜欢谈论他的过去，但是Peter的决心和兴趣应当得到奖励，所以他微笑，“你能想象到的最严重的。”   
Peter倒吸了口气，“水痘！”   
男人听到大笑起来，甚至两个对话框也笑个不停。“不不是，baby boy。”孩子看起来被触怒了，噘着嘴说“那是什么？”   
“癌症。”他面无表情的说。睁得大大的棕色眼睛里带着震惊看着他，Wade接着解释，省的他再问。“是的，小公主！在哥的大脑，肝脏，肺，前列腺和其他地方都有癌细胞！”   
［我觉得就这些。］   
真的？我觉得还有。就是记不起来了。   
“为什么有这么多……？”孩子问，更像是自言自语。   
“为了有更多胜利的机会！”Wade咯咯笑起来。当上帝降下癌症的时候他正在外面闲逛晒日光浴。他感觉到Peter在他身边表达歉意似的缩成了一团。“别担心，就算哥还有癌细胞，哥也死不了。”   
但是他多么希望去死。   
这天晚上他正忙着看几部老电影喝着啤酒，突然一道闪电在他面前炸裂。Cable怒视着他，“Pool。”   
被点名的男人叹了口气，“听着，Cable，无论在你的未来世界发生了什么，都和哥没关系。哥最近什么坏事都没做，相信哥。”   
“Ellie的事会再一次发生。”   
“Ellie已经死了！”他拍桌而起，站在那个男人面前。Cable知道他的女儿是他永远也不会愈合的伤痛，知道再一次提起她的效果。   
“正是！你提到的未来一无所有！”时间旅行者尽可能的让自己冷静，“我不是经常为了发生在你身上或者你身边的坏事而干涉过去，但是这一次如果我不干涉，这个世界会夷为平地。全都是因为一个孩子。你最好离开这座城市，永远。”另一道光闪过，Cable离开了，留Deadpool自己做出选择。   
［他什么意思？］   
{Ellie已经死了。她怎么还能影响未来？}   
［⋯⋯他说的时是“孩子”］   
他感到一阵失重感，心沉了下去，他明白会发生什么了。“……Peter。”   
在破晓时分，Wade登上了山顶，他知道离他们约定的时间还有几个小时；他需要时间来想想。Peter只是一个他对待很好的孩子。不是什么特别的人。他可以现在毫不后悔的离开。世界上有无数个孤单的孩子为什么他偏偏对待Peter不同……   
雇佣兵呻吟着揉脸。   
{你有大麻烦了。}   
［告诉过你在我们还能抽身的时候离开。现在这孩子要成世界末日的诱因了。］   
“对，对。今天真的是最后一天了。”他回答他的对话框，叹了口气，“我们应该……给他一个临别礼物什么的……”   
{我们买得起啥？}   
［整个纽约］   
{你太夸张了。就四分之三个。我重新数过估过价。}   
［哦嘘嘘，你要和那孩子一样变成书呆子了。］   
忽略掉对话框，Wade开始在脑中尽其所能的思索Peter喜欢那种礼物。一个游乐园或者一个等身大小美国队长雕像不错……或许他自己的实验室，也许美国国会图书馆不错……一架NASA的望远镜多少钱来着？Peter肯定会喜欢的。或者找个宇航员做他的保姆。   
［给他整个操蛋的空间站，有你和火星在侧。］   
“等他长大一点之后可能吧……”   
白框又骂了一大串他待会会报复的话，但是现在他需要的是一个送礼的建议，该死的！谁知道孩子和女人一样难懂？他记得Ellie，他的女儿想要一把自己的M4A1配上一个M203A2*作为十岁生日的礼物。Wade当然能弄到，如果她作个好女孩的话两把都行，但是他还有充分的责任心知道对于一个孩子来说拥有这种军火是不太寻常的。所以他决定陪她去公园玩。不过天哪她很喜欢！嗯……Peter好像提过秋千什么的。Wade研究着面前的大树思索他是不是能做点什么。（*步枪配榴弹发射器）   
听到Peter在几步之外说话打断了他的思考，“你还好吗，Wade？”他问，他的脸转向他，他站在这里想送礼物的事有多久了？“我——如果你感觉不太好，或者……或者有别的事，那——那没关系。我们可以下次再玩。”Peter说着。Wade沉思着他的宝贝男孩在满脸局促和焦急时有多么可爱。真切的感受到一个他这样年纪的男孩是如此温顺听话倒是新奇。在他这个年纪的时候，Wade Wilson在四处殴打恶霸。该死的，甚至Ellie这孩子都很粗鲁。也许他应该教Peter几招……对！也许他该把Peter收作他的养子什么的；当然是合法的那种。那样多好！他们每天都能一块玩儿了，他会教他几招防身术，甚至可能还会教他几门外语……对……他会保护好Peter……他能照顾好他……他会杀死每一个想要——“你不用担心我。”   
“不用担心我，老爸！”   
“不。”   
他有多蠢才敢妄想他能够保护Peter不受外面怪物们的伤害。毕竟就是他的绝对自信致使可爱的小Eleanor Camacho被绑架，被实验，最后支离破碎的期待成为她父亲那样。Wade以为他能承担起整个世界，但是留给他的仅仅只有夺取和毁灭。   
呼吸。记得呼吸……   
他吸了口气，完全的转向Peter，“抱歉，Peter。哥刚刚在想事情。大人的事。哈哈。不是什么好玩的事，你懂吗？工作，账单，职责，什么什么什么的。这类东西太……别用你可爱的棕色小脑袋担心哥了。”   
呼吸……   
“现在让我们开始有史以来最棒的一天！”   
这一天比Wade想的要过得快了些。当那只小手进入他视线的时候他还没有准备好；这意味着到了回家和说再见的时候了。永别。男人抬起了手，Peter想要握住，但那只手放在了他柔软棕发的上面。“这次不行。”永远都不行了。倾斜的脑袋表露出了男孩的好奇。Wade找了个理由，他已经不记得是什么了。大概又是些废话。然后微笑着竖起大拇指。这对小Parker来说已经足够了，他露出了一个甜蜜的微笑。“好吧好吧。”Wade一动不动的站在原地，目送着Peter离开。然后他看到他回头，“嘿Wade！谢谢你！”然后跑开了。   
“不，Peter。谢谢你。”他喃喃着，希望风能将他的话带给Peter，因为他是如此懦弱，甚至不敢说一句恰当的道别。将自我厌恶放在一边，他开始为留给Peter的小惊喜工作了。在他干活的时候对话框一直在和他争论；为了他决定做区区一个秋千，而不是孩子需要的更昂贵或者值得纪念的东西，一直叫他小气鬼和可怜虫。在他看来，自己做的东西比买来的更有心意。Peter是个单纯的孩子，不受财富和财富的诱惑困扰，所以一个普普通通的秋千就已经足够了。但是那个NASA望远镜最近非常抢手，等他甜蜜的十六岁再说吧，他告诉他自己。   
［呃……Peter是个男孩。］   
“那就甜美的二十一岁。”   
最后一拉他买来的绳子标志着他杰作的完成。他从树枝上跳下来，进一步测试秋千的坚毅程度。它很……老土。他耸了耸肩，进一步测试这玩意的安全性。幸运的是它已经坚固得从单单一个秋千进化成了一个站台。当他跳下秋千，他最后检查了下——扯扯绳子，看看木板，和过于谨慎的查看整个秋千。白框叫他别再拖了，挫败的呻吟一声，他抽出一封昨天晚上就写好了的信，放在座位上，用一个在他公寓旁古玩店买的小鹿镇纸压住。   
最后深深看了一眼，Wade Wilson离开了。   
然后在他能记住的时间里，他都是第一惨的人。


End file.
